With the advancement of times, Internet and mobile communication networks provide a huge number of functional applications. Users can use mobile terminals not only for traditional applications, for example, using smart phones to answer or make calls, but also for browsing web, transferring picture, playing games, and the like at the same time.
While using a mobile terminal to handle things, due to the increase in frequencies of using the mobile terminals, it will consume a large amount of powers of batteries in the mobile terminals, such that the batteries need to be charged frequently, and then the power interface is also prone to fatigue damage.